ultraman_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ultraman Taro
is the sixth entry of the Ultra Series. Produced by Tsuburaya Productions, this series aired on Tokyo Broadcasting System from April 6, 1973 to April 5, 1974, with a total of 53 episodes. Taro is one of the most typical name of a boy in otogi-banashi''s, or, Japanese fairy tales. The producer said, 'Ultraman Taro is going to be the fairy tale in the Ultra Series.' At the time ratings were falling, and as Tsuburaya felt ''Ace had been a bit too dark at times, they took a lighter approach in Taro to please children. Ironically, this lost even more views from elder fans, causing the series to be followed by Ultraman Leo, often considered the darkest and grittiest entry in the Showa series. Plot Kotaro Higashi wanted to be a championship boxer. However, fate had other plans as he fell thousands of feet from the Earth after Astromons, a new creature in the third age of monsters, shook him off. The Five Ultra Brothers brought Kotaro's body to their home world of Nebula M-78 many years into the past. It was there that Mother of Ultra merged Kotaro with Ultraman Taro, who would now form the Six Ultra Brothers. Before merging with Kotaro, Taro spent many years to hone his skills similar to the original five Ultra Brothers by mimicking their attacks through battles from both the past and future. After the merge was complete, Kotaro was taken back to present day Earth being the human host of Taro and as Astromons was ravaging a city Kotaro turned into Taro. Not long after Astromons's defeat Kotaro joined ZAT and fought in a new era of kaiju. Many foes were found that would threaten the Earth, but Taro and ZAT defeated them time and again with occasional help from the other five Ultra Brothers from the weaklings to monsters only Taro could defeat. After Samekujira attacked and Valkie fled Kotaro wanted to show the other Ultras he wanted to keep his humanity by no longer wanting to be Taro's host. Thus, he is one of the few Ultra human hosts to sever his relation with an Ultra Warrior. Characters Ultras Allies ZAT *Yuuta Asahina *Shuuhei Aragaki *Jiro Nishida *Tadao Nanbara *Tetsuya Kitajima *Izumi Moriyama Other Ultras Monsters * Oil Drinker (1) * Astromons (1) ** Tigris Flower (1) * Cosmo Liquid (2-3) * Live King (2-3) * Tortoise Family ** King Tortoise (4-5) ** Queen Tortoise (4-5) ** Mini Tortoise (5) * Dilemma (6) * Ganza (7) * Tagal (7) * Tondaile (8) * Arindo (9) ** Arindo Ants (9) * Depparas (10) * Basara (11) * Volkeller (12) * Sheltar (13) * Enmargo (14) * Miegon (15) * Okariyan (16) * Kemujira (17-18) * Birdon (17-19) * Raidron (20) * King Zemira (21) * Pandora (22) * Chinpe (22) * Rodera (23) * Mururoa (24-25) ** Space Moths (24-25) * Rabbidog (25) * Mukadender (26) * Mandarin Flower (27) * Alien Mefilas II (27) * Eleking II (28) * Giant Yapool II (29-30) * Bemstar II (Episode 29-30) * Sabotendar II (30) * Velokron III (30) * Mushra (31) ** Mushroom (31) ** Mushroom Human (31) * Guron (32) * Alien Temperor (33-34) * Alien Katan (35) * Grost (36) * Hertz (37) * Alien Medusa (37) * Alien Miracle (38) * Alien Terrorist (38) * Mochiron (39) * Tyrant (40) * Gongoros (41) * Android Seiko (42) * Elegia (42) * Motokureron (43) * Alien Kisaragi (44) * Onibanba (44) * Alien Dorzu (Episode 45) * Memole (Episode 45) * Piccolo (46) * Gorgosaurus "III" (Episode 47) * Gelan (47) * Space Boys (48) * Veron (48) * Orphy (49) * Alien Khan (49) * Garaking (50) * Rindon (51) * Dorobon (52) * Samekujira (53) * Alien Valkie (53) Arsenal *Ultra Badge *Wristwatch Communicator *ZAT Cancer Episodes Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Songs * **Lyrics: Yu Aku **Composition: Kawaguchi true **Arrangement: Masanobu Higurashi **Artist: Taro Takemura & boys and girls choir lake